The Legacy Lives On
by Caliam Baggins Took
Summary: This is a fic about Danny Jr. at the age of 22.In a stupid twist of fate, he and the only girl who can outfly him are put together, after being suspended. Now when war breaks out, what will happen? . R/R!
1. The Mistake Starts It All

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pearl Harbor. Besides the fact that Ben Affleck and Josh Hartnett are locked in my room. *cough, cough*  
  
"Turn left! Turn left!" Danny McCawley Jr. screams over the radio.  
  
"Hey! Who's in charge of this drill, McCawley?" Evelyn "Evie" Barrett asks Danny, still keeping her girlish(as she was a girl) tone.  
  
"You... of course."  
  
"Good! Let's keep it that way. Okay, on my command we turn left."  
  
"What!? I just said that!"  
  
"Just be quiet and do what I say!"  
  
As Danny and Evie are going for the turn the two planes nick at the underside, thrusting Danny's head into the window and leaving Evie untouched.  
  
"Slick move, Evie."  
  
"If you would be a better pilot maybe you would have been able to do it correctly, Danny."  
  
Doolittle's voice breaks over the airway, "Sorry to interrupt your little 'love session' but you two need to get out of the air and onto the runway, NOW!"  
******  
Danny and Evie stand in front of Captain Doolittle. Danny with a frightened look on his face and Evie with a look of regret.  
  
"I can't believe you, Barrett. I put you in charge because I though you of all people could handle the responsibility of one little drill, but apparently I was wrong."  
  
"But--" Evie tries to explain her actions but Doolittle quickly cuts her off.  
  
"There are no buts in this outfit, Barrett. You are both suspended from the air for the next two weeks, and furthermore you are going to be in the same barrack for the rest of your stay on this airfield. An empty barrack. You are dismissed."  
  
"I'm sorry Captain Doolittle sir, I mean mam." And Captain Doolittle was surely a woman. The daughter of the Doolittle that had been in charge of the very same mission Danny's real father died in. Glory Sandra Doolittle was her name. She had the looks of a real tough person, but really wasn't. Dark brown hair, green eyes, and a stature that made her shorter then most of the men she trained. She was 29, but all the men knew to treat her with respect.  
  
Danny winces at his comment and quickly walks out; to be sure he would not be killed. He holds a almost blood soaked towel to his head, but even through that you could see that he looked exactly like his real father, Danny Walker. Even at his young age of 22.  
  
Evie frowns and storms out of the office. Her golden locks shine in the light that is streaming through the windows. She catches up with Danny and grabs his shoulder pulling him to face her. With her dark brown eyes she gives him a look of despise.  
  
"I hope your happy, McCawley. I guess I better go get my things now." She begins to walk away. "Oh and McCawley, you better go get your head checked out." She turns and runs down the hall.  
*******  
"I hope you know that you're dead Danny. Dad knows what you did." Danny's little sister of three years, Betty, says using her Southern accent that was quickly fading and laughs as she sees Danny walk into the hospital with a towel to his head.  
  
"I don't understand why he would be mad. He and Danny used to do that all the time."   
  
"Yeah but they never hit each other. He wants you to go see him, but first I need to fix you up." Betty smiles and pats on the bed she was sitting on. She brushes her light brown hair that was streaked with a golden color, out of her eyes and gets up to get the things she needed to treat Danny. She had been named after the nurse that had died in the Pearl Harbor incident. Betty had been her mother's friend. She had once seen a picture of Betty, she was pretty. But Evelyn and Rafe were surprised that she looked like her, besides the hair that she got from her father, Rafe.  
  
He shakes his head with annoyance and sits on the bed were she instructed him.  
  
"You know your goin' to be the death of mom. I don't know why she even let you join." She takes the tray over to the bed and sits down next to him. He takes off the towel and throws it at her.  
  
"Hey! You know that I could get sick from that!" Betty picks up the towel and throws it into the wastebasket that was sitting next to the bed. Danny rolls his eyes as Betty stands up and walks around to where he was sitting. "Now this may hurt a bit..." Betty smiles as she takes the stitching needle and starts to work.  
*********  
Rafe McCawley circles around his son for awhile, trying to get most of his anger out, before he finally speaks. "Danny, why?"  
  
"I was just trying to have some fun sir."   
  
"Fun? More what I call trying to fly better then that girl Evie. You shouldn't be jealous Danny, I taught you well. Better then her father could. Most of all Danny, she's a girl don't let her get the best of you." Rafe smiles and sits down on top of his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I just really wanted to show her how it's really done." Danny nervously scratches at the bandages on his head.  
  
"Looks like she showed you." Rafe laughs. Danny shifts uncomfortably. "Now come on son you had to find that funny!" Danny shakes his head. "Fine then, get out of here. Go get your sister and bring her home. You know that she was alone there today, I don't want her walking home alone."  
  
Danny nods to his father and walks out of the room. 


	2. Danny Jr. Wants War

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pearl Harbor... duh.  
  
"So what did dad say?" Betty asks curiously as she sees Danny walk into the hospital, once again.  
  
"He just said not to be jealous of her. Me? Jealous of a girl? He's got to be out of his mind. Oh and he said I have to take you home, but we're going to have to do that quick because I have to get back and pack my things."  
  
"Pack your things?" Betty grabs her small bag that was propped against the small cabinet in the room and walks over to Danny.  
  
"Yeah. Doolittle's making me and that girl live together." Danny sighs.  
  
"Ooh, that's what I call Hell." Betty laughs silently to herself; Danny nods and takes her arm walking her out. "You don't have to be in such a rush you know! It's not like they can kick you out for getting back late. I don't think they care anymore. They're to into the new Vietnam War that's brewing." She waves to her friend, Phoebe, who was coming in to take her place for the night as she and Danny walk out the door.  
  
"I think your right about that. I heard them yesterday talking yesterday about whether or not they were going to send American troops over there. I wouldn't mind going. Some real combat training."  
  
"It's not training over there Danny, it's war. Where the losers die, and the winners turn into someone like our father." Betty sighs thinking of all the nights when she was little. She would get up to use the bathroom or get a drink and find her father crying. She hated those days.  
  
"I still would want to go, Betty. It would be better then anything that has happened to me. They would probably end up sending you too." Danny smiles as they stop in front of the house Betty was staying in with all her friends. "Would you go Betty?"  
  
Betty looks to the ground and thinks for a moment. "I would." She turns around and goes inside, letting the door slam shut behind her.  
  
**************  
  
"McCawley, you're late." Evie frowns seeing Danny gradually walk in, a bag over his shoulder and one in his hand.  
  
"And?" He drops the bags by a bed on the opposite side of the room from her.  
  
"Never mind." Evie sighs heavily and sits on the bed. The room looked eerily empty, as it was. She wanted to be back with her friends, and not this jerk. But because of her taking advantage of her own authority, she was stuck here. With nothing to do. Hopefully they'd let them off the base, so they'd be able to do something besides work.  
  
"I'm going to bed. I've got enough things to worry about then waking up tired tomorrow." Danny pulls off his shoes, then flops down on his bed pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Well, Goodnight to you too..." Evie says sarcastically and also pulls the covers over her head.  
  
**************  
  
"Our son is jealous of a girl? That's so cute!" Evelyn McCawley laughs at what Rafe had just told her.  
  
"Cute? How can that be cute?" Rafe asks and smiles his cute smile.  
  
"That means he's finally all grown up. I knew that he was when he joined, but look at him now. He's flying planes by himself, training for war no less. And he looks like Danny..." Evelyn trails of on the last part; it was so hard to forget.  
  
**************  
  
In the morning Danny woke to find Evie up. She was going thru her things as loudly as she could. On purpose of course Danny knew that part. She was just trying to get on his nerves. He gets out of bed and begins to change into his norm, clean norm.   
  
"Can you please change somewhere else? There is a girl in the room." Evie says sounding a bit aggravated.  
  
"Hey at least I have manners and I'm not just going to pull my underwear down in front of you! As most guys here would..." Danny laughs slyly and pulls on the rest of his uniform.  
  
Evie was just about to yell back at him when Christian, Danny's best friend, bursts thru the door. He sees Danny and runs over to him. If Matt Damon would have been back then they would have surely mixed the two up, they look exactly alike.  
  
"Danny! You just missed the best fight! It was outside of the biggest aircraft hanger. Between, err, um, your dad and someone else. I can't remember."  
  
"My dad? Oh God. Do you know how it started?" Danny bites his lip nervously.  
  
"No... I didn't know that much. I just know that your dad knocked that guy out cold. Your dad's lip and nose were bleeding, but that was pretty much it. I think he went to the hospital now. Your mom's going to kill him, I heard she was working today." Christian begins to laugh. Danny smacks him in he back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"Your ignorance. Come on lets go." Danny runs out of the barrack.   
  
Christian sees Evie and smiles, "How you doin'?"  
  
Evie narrows her eyes at him. He winces and runs out the door after Danny.  
  
  
  
A/N: Friends Rule! I just had to make Christian say that. And I had to make him look like Matt Damon. Sorry.... Oh and I need a beta reader. Just post a review or email me at CoyoteUglyGal1@cs.com. I think I got it clear on what a beta was so. I need help! 


End file.
